The present invention disclosed herein relates to an electric device, and more particularly, to an energy harvesting electric device.
Recently, various kinds of electric devices have been introduced with development of electronics technology. For instance, demand for portable electric devices is increasing explosively with implementation of user-oriented ubiquitous computing. The portable electric devices may include a portable power source such as a battery. However, the power supply using the battery is limited because the battery is used once or needed to be periodically charged. Therefore, energy harvesting is needed for the electric devices.
The energy harvesting is a technology for converting wasted mechanical energy such as vibrations of trains, vacuum pumps, car engines, or human beings into electric energy. An energy harvester may include a piezoelectric device which is a kind of transducer.